Dave, Gee, and the full monty
by DevineOne
Summary: This is set after ARE THESE MY BASOOMAS I SEE BEFORE ME? Dave and Georgia are now official snogging partners, but what will happen when a secret from Dave's past comes out?
1. I am now a Mr Laugh?

Hello everyone!

This is my first Fanfic, so I am very sorry if it's not very good. But, as they all say, practice makes perfect. I love all the Georgia Nicholson books; however, I think the series should've continued after _Are these my Basoomas I See Before Me?_ This is my interpretation of what happens after the last book. I'm American, so I'm truly sorry if I accidentally Americanize it. Feel free to review!

Thanks 3

**Previously in **_**ATMBISBM?**_

_I said, "So, do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean, do you want to…"_

_He put his arm around me._

_"Go on then, Sex Kitty, I'll be your girlfriend. It'll probably all end in tears. Mine. But… I am Dave the Biscuit. I will survive. Give us a snog and possibly a Rummachen unterhald der Taille. Go on, you know you want to."_

_And I did want to._

**I am now a Mr. Laugh?**

Friday, October 14th

**5 seconds later**

Yummy scrumboes! I am still snogging my vair gorgey girlfriend…erm… I mean boyfriend! Why did I have to ask him to be my girlfriend? This is going to bother me tres tres much.

**10 minutes later**

Ahhhh! Dave's pulling away. Why, why, why? Doesn't he lurve me enough to know I don't want to stop snogging him? He hasn't even gone jelloid yet!

He's staring at me with his gorgey blue eyes. I think he wants to say something.

"Gee, we best let the gang know."

"Nunngh."

"I know I am the king of snogging, but we've got to leave this school at some point…"

He pulls me to my feet and whispers in my ear, "We can go to my house after Sex Kitty, my parents are out. You don't want to leave Jazzy Spazzy waiting, do you?"

"Erm, no but can't we tell everyone tomorrow? They probably left already."

"You've gone all jelloid kittykat, haven't you? Look at the door."

Wow! There's a window above the door and I can see Rosie and Jas on Sven's shoulders looking in. Rollo and Tom are giving Dave the thumbs up, and Rollo is mouthing something to Dave, but I can't make it out (probably something vair rudey dudey!).

"Goosegog extrodinaire! Mr. Laugh let's go."

"Don't you mean Mrs. Laugh?"

I biffed him over the head for that one, but then I felt bad, so I let him put his arm around me and we walked out.

"Erm, erm, are you. I mean uhhh going ummmm out?"

And if you don't know who said that you are vair stupid!

"Sorry ladies, I am no longer single. You can't have me anymore. I am Gee's official GIRLFRIEND."

Typical Dave response. Why does everyone have to know he's my girlfriend? Stupid Dave!

**30 minutes later**

The Ace gang is vair excited pour moi. We all had a group hug. Non-lezzie of course. Rosie even made us do the Viking Disco Inferno Dance.

Jas basically screamed in my ear, "Gee! I'm so happy for you now we can double!"

"Thanks Jas! You are my bestest pally! But, can I please still have those midget gems? I want black ones, pretty please."

What a good pally she gave me a whole pack of midget gems. I still don't know where she keeps them…Hopefully not her knickers. Although, they are ginormous!

**10 minutes later**

The gang walked out to meet all the parents. Mutti and Vati congratulated me, and even gave me flowers. Oh what "normal" parents they are sometimes. It scares me.

Libbs gave me a sweet little hug and then ran over to Dave.

"Davey! Do you wanna hear my new song?"

"Sure Libbs, impress me."

Libby then proceeded to sing the song "I like to move it, move it." Not bad? Yea right! Here's how her version went:

_I like to move it in my nuddy pants_

_I like to move it in my nuddy pants_

_We like to move it in our nuddy pants_

AND THEN SHE MOONED DAVE!

So much for my family being normal…

**10:00 pm**

Walking home with the Ace/Barmy gang. We are all coupled up. Jas and Tom, Rosie and Sven, Jools and Rollo, Ellen and Dec, Mabs and Ed, and Dave and moi! Ah! This feels good walking home with my new official snogging partner.

"Everyone listen up! There will be a party at my house next Saturday. And the theme is Beachy. Wear swimsuits, goggles, fins, snorkels, and anything else you can find. Now I'm off Sven and I have business to do in the park."

Rosie and Sven galloped off yodeling into the park. Jools said that everyone could hang at her house tonight and girls could sleep over.

"Sorry Jools," Dave replied, "But, I can't keep Gee's hands off me so we're going back to mine. Pip! Pip!"

"Ace gang meeting tomorrow at one in the park. I'll tell Rosie! Dig you girls," I yelled as Dave pulled me along. He was running so fast I couldn't keep up.

"Dave my feet hurt! I can't run anymore."

"Ok kittycat on my back you go then."

And he gave me a piggyback ride all the way back to his house.

**10:30 pm **

Back at Dave's now. He let me down and stared at me with those gorgey blue eyes.

"I love you Georgia, and always will."

Aww! He's so sweet. Dave the romantic. Then, he picked me up again and carried me inside.

**11:30 pm**

We've been snogging for about an hour now. Dave is so good at lib nibbling. Yay! I said it right. We've been doing 6 now for a while, so I decided to try a bit of 7. I have one hand in his hair, and the other rubbing his back. I think he likes it because he just let out a little moan.

**5 seconds later**

Why make out with Dave with his shirt on, when I can make out and admire his sexy 6-pack at the same time? I pulled on his shirt rather hard, and he shimmied out of it. Gosh! He has a drool worthy hot 6-pack!

**5 minutes later**

Dave has kind of lifted me up and took off my shirt. He gave me his cheeky smile and placed his hand on my nunga holder. Whooo! He undid the clasp of my bra, and now we are officially at number 8!

**10 minutes later**

Number 8 is nice with Dave, not rudey dudey at all. Now he's kind of put one of my nipples in his mouth and is sucking on it. The other one he is playing with. I can't help from moaning. My nungas are getting hard, like that one time when I went to…what's his names house.

**15 minutes later**

Now to return the favor! I started to undo his belt.

"Are you sure Gee? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No Mr. Laugh it's fine, I love you."

His pants are off now and I have my hand on his boxers. We stayed like this for a while, and then I slowly pulled them off.

**45 minutes later**

Wow! That's all I can say. Dave's trouser snake is definitely not small. It's not big, but no small, just right.

I don't want people to say I'm a slut or prat, so all I did was give Dave a hand job. I had never done that with Massimo or Robbie, but Jools tips seemed to work. I must have been doing something right, because he was moaning a lot. When, I was done he had spurted a lot, and was completely jelloid. Yes!

**1:00 am**

Dave and I are just laying on his bed talking. It's nice, it feels like when we were just matey-mates. I love how we can be besties and official snogging partners at the same time.

He told me about his family. He has an older sister, Gemma who is 18, and a younger brother, Jackson (Jacks for short). Jacks is Libby's age, and according to Dave is a whole lot loonier. We should set them up on a play date haha. I started laughing thinking about this. Dave took this as his cue to start tickly bears.

"Dave, stop! Hahaha or I'm going to pee my pants you're tickling me so much."

"Not until you promise me something…"

"Fine, what?"

"I get to design your costume for Rosie's party."

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Or I won't stop tickling you!"

"Fine I will, but I'm not going to like it!"

**1:30 am**

I'm not ready for climbing up the snogging scale with Dave yet… so ringing Jools on Dave's mobile

"Hello Dave? Shouldn't you and Georgia be busy?"

God she is so rudey dudey sometimes, but she's helped me with her hints so I'm not going to have the hump with her

"Joools, it's Gee… is it still ok if I come over?"

"Ummmm sure Gee. Did something go wrong with you and Dave?"

"No Jools I'll give you the scoop when I get to yours."

"Ok Gee sounds alrightio! By the way Jas already telephoned your parentals so you're covered… we all figured you would forget and that you wouldn't stay at home tonight."

"Thanks Jools, I'd give you a hug right now, but I'm not on the turn. See you in all my fabulosity in ten minutes. Pip! Pip!"

**1:40 am**

Outside Jools' house. Dave has walked me there, but looks kind of miffed.

"Hornmeister, you alright?"

"Yep kittycat I'm fine, just thinking. I'll call you tomorrow."

He gave me a number 5 and walked off. I wonder what he's miffed about.


	2. Lippy au chocolate

**Lippy au chocolate**

Saturday October 14th

**11:00 am**

Oh my jelloid knickers! Some cold type of liquid has just been poured on moi.

"Rise and shine cupcake! This very wise Viking and the rest of the Ace gang want the scoop de poop from last night."

"Brrrr! Rosie I'm freeeezing!" I shrieked.

"A Viking's pally is never stopped by coldness. Hidey-ho!"

Rosie has pulled me off the couch and slung me over her shoulder. Rosie is tiny; you would never think she could be so strong. Mm I smell food. The voley one is cooking, nutella crepes it looks like. YUMMY SCRUMBOES!

**11:15 am**

I am trying to eat these delicious crepes that le Jazzy Spazzy has so kindly made… why is everyone staring at me? The voley one speaks first,

"Gee, are you ok?"

"Yep as fine as ever…Why?"

"You were talking in your sleep again."

This is what happens when you're best pallies with someone. Jas knows I don't talk in my sleep unless something is bothering me.

"Oh ummm what was I saying this time?"

"You kept saying, 'Why is he miffed? Why is he miffed? I thought it would all be ok this time.' We're worried about you Gee," Jools stated. She didn't give me a chance to respond, "We know something is up. We all thought you would stay the night at Dave's but you didn't, what happened last night Gee?"

**12:00 pm**

I've been blubbing for the past 45 minutes it feels like centuries. I told them it all. I don't know why Dave is miffed still. I thought we were having a good time. The Viking aka Rosie has taken out her beard with all her wiseosity.

Jools: "I knew my tips would come in handy Gee!"

Rosie: "Jools, Shut up! Operation Pants starts now."

Ellen: "Errmmm Rosie I err what do you say ummm what is this pants thingy ma whatsit?"

Almost normal English for Ellen standards.

Rosie: "Jas call Tom. See if you can find anything out about Dave since they are best friends. Mabs and Ellen you go spy on footie practice this afternoon. See if you can find any information from the boys' talking."

Jools: "What do I do Rosie?"

Rosie: "You, me, Jas, and Gee are going to Boots."

Jas: "Why? I'm supposed to meet Tom before footie practice."

Rosie: "To cheer Gee up of course! Now Jazzy be a good pally and tell Tom to meet you at Boots if you want."

**1:00 pm**

Jas has called up Tom to ask about Dave, but Dave hasn't told him anything yet. Turns out that footie practice starts at 4, so the whole Ace Gang is off to Boots.

**1:45 pm**

Chocolate or Raspberry-melon lippy? I can't decide… "Rosie! Chocolate or Raspberry-melon Je ne sais pas which lippy I like better."

"Sven likes fish lippy the best."

No way in Jas' gigantibus knickers will I ever wear fish lippy!

Two hands suddenly grabbed me around the waist, and spun me around. "Maybe I can help kittykat." Dave has pushed me against the back wall of the store. He put chocolate on me first and snogged it off, then raspberry-melon.

"Close, but definitely chocolate. Maybe we can use chocolate elsewhere later," Dave smirked. Gosh he has such rudey dudey ideas!

"Sounds fun." Oh my gosh darn it. Did I just say that aloud? I'm not supposed to say my insane thoughts aloud. Dave's eyes basically popped out of his sockets. I don't think he saw that coming.

**10 seconds later**

Still standing there with poppy out eyes, but now his mouth is wide open in shock too.

**15 seconds later**

Snapped in his face. He was freaking me out! "Ummmm yea ummm Gee let's go meet up the others." Goodness he is freaking me out. Why is he acting so strange? He didn't even wait for me. He just ran off to talk to Rollo.

**2:30 pm**

Luigi's with the Ace gang and lads. It is so crowded we all have to sit on the boys' laps. I'm sitting on Dave's of course, but I keep moving around. I feel weird because he's been acting so strange.

"Kittykat, would you stop moving around on my lap? It does something to us boys that's really awkward in public."

"What Dave? You don't want a little lap dance from your sex kitty?" Rollo teased. Gosh he is such a pervert sometimes. I wonder how Jools puts up with it.

Dave didn't say anything. He just turned and started talking to Tom about rambles, voles, and chicken poop. Since when does Dave like nature? He doesn't! He's just ignoring me. Jas gave me a "What's up?" stare, but I was too upset to even look at her.

**3:30 pm**

"You girls coming to footie practice," Tom asked.

"No, we're going to plan my Beachy partayy for Saturday," Rosie replied.

"Probably would've been a distraction anyway," Dave muttered.

Goodness gracious sakes! What's up his bumoley?

The boys have all snogged their girlfriends good-bye and all I got was a hug! A hug isn't even on the snogging scale!


	3. Something very important

**Something Important**

Sunday, October 16th

**10:00 am**

Just woke up to the fish singing, "Maybe it's BECOD I'm a Londoner." Funny the first time not the zillionth. "Libbs, please shut that off. My head if going to split in half." Libbs agreed to turn it off, but only if I give her a makeover.

**11:00 am**

I should go into the makeup business. Libby looks vair pretty. I am so good!

**11:30 am**

The loony family has gone off to an Arts and Crafts showing downtown. I refused to go. Arts and Crafts = Arts and Craps to me.

**12:00 pm**

Very hungry. We have no food in this house. Ringing Jas.

"Hello?"

"Hello my little chummy wummy Jazzy Spazzy!"

"Gee is that you?"

"Oui, my bestest pally. Can I come over? I'm dying of hunger here in loonyville."

"But, Gee I'm seeing you in an hour anyways. I'll bring snacks."

"Since when am I seeing you in an hour? I'm not seeing you in an hour."

"Yes you are. Ace Gang meeting at the park at 1. Remember?"

"No Jas! You never told me."

"O well sorry I forgot. Tom came over and we…"

I hung up on her. I don't have time to talk about voles. I have to get ready.

**12:20 pm**

I'm done with my natural makeup. All I've used is lippy, sparkly eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, bronzer, and 7 coats of mascara.

**12:25 pm**

Hair is still straight from yesterday. I will keep it like that.

**5 minutes later**

What to wear? I've decided on jeggings, moccasins, and my new purple sweatshirt. It has a vair groovy peace sign on the back.

**12:40 pm**

Left a note for the loons. Their probably too loony to read it though. Oh well, it's the thought that counts.

**12:50 pm**

Running to the park. The Viking Bride will kill me if I'm late. Ahhh! I see Mark the Big Gob with his gang. He's shouting, "Show me your nungas!" Eww no! I blew him a kiss and ran off. I'm such a cheeky minx haha.

**1:05 pm**

Five minutes late. Surprisingly no one complained. Not even Rosie. They all just stared at me. Finally Mabs said, "Gee, we've got to tell you something very important."


	4. It's not normal for a guy

This is going to be from Tom's POV. I know it's kind of unusual, but once you start reading this I think you will understand why I wrote it like this. This chapter focuses on what happened when Mabs and Ellen spied on footie practice. Hope you like it!

**It's not normal for a guy**

_TOM'S POV_

Saturday, October 15th

**3:45 pm**

Walking to footie practice from Luigi's. The girls are far away now, so they can't see/hear us. I've decided this is a good time to talk to Dave.

"Dave, what the heck is your problem? You've been treating Georgia like crap. From what I just saw back there, and what Jas has told me I think something is seriously wrong with you."

Dave: "Nothings wrong my voley friend. I am the biscuit I never screw things up with girls."

Rollo: "You are definitely not the biscuit. A biscuit wouldn't hug his new girlfriend goodbye."

Ed: "A biscuit would snog his girlfriend for all of England."

Dave: "Maybe you and Mabs are like that, but Georgia and I aren't."

Rollo: "Aren't my ass. You and Georgia constantly snog. Like we all don't know what went on Friday night."

Dec: "And when you're not snogging you're laughing. I don't know what that was back there, but it was neither of the two."

Dave: "Really Rollo, what did happen between Georgia and me on Friday night? You might as well tell me if you're gonna be so bloody annoying."

Rollo: "BWA Dave. Hand job to be exact. You know Gee tells her pals everything right? Come on Ed, Dec, Tom let's bugger off and leave this wonderful 'biscuit' to sort out his problems."

Tom: "It's ok Rollo. You guys go. I'm going to stay and talk with 'the biscuit'"

**4:15 pm**

"Tom, why don't you just leave? Footie started already."

"Dave, you're my top pal, and I want to know what's wrong."

"I can't talk about it."

"Yes you can. I won't tell anyone. I'm just here to listen."

"Fine Tom you want to know? I did it with Emma. The fully monty. I had sex with her Tom. I haven't told Gee yet, and I don't know how to."

I stayed silent. I know it's better to have someone listen to you sometimes, and not butt in. How else do you think I put up with Jas sometimes?

"I didn't love her. I didn't even like her all that much. I don't know why I did it. She wanted to and I guess I was just so mad about Gee being with Massimo. I thought I'd never get her."

I stayed silent. It looked like he was going to cry a river any minute.

"I love Georgia. There I said it! I wanted her to be my first. You probably feel the same way about Jas."

"Dave, I know how you feel about Georgia because that's how I feel about Jas. Why don't you just tell Georgia the truth?"

"I want to, but we got so close to stuff on Friday night. I want to do it with Gee, and I know she wants to too. But, I can't I'm not ready to do it again. I want to wait for the right time."

"I'm sorry Dave, why can't you just tell Gee you want to wait?"

"Because it's not normal for a guy.'

"Normal or not, you've got to tell her. It's the only way to have a good relationship with her. All girls like that in a guy, honesty is the best quality."

Goodness that made me sound so cliché.

"Ok Tom, I've got to think over exactly what I want to say, but I'll explain everything to her on Friday."

"I'll hold you to it."


	5. He smells boyish

Back to Gee's POV

**He smells boyish**

_Gee's POV_

Sunday, October 16th

**3:00 pm**

Staring at the ground…

**15 minutes later**

He did number 10, the full monty, with Emma? It just registered in my brain.

**5 seconds later**

I don't feel so good… I think I might Erlackk! Ughhh. I just puked all over Ellen's shoe. "Ellen I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh I'll buy you new ones. I…" I couldn't finish because I heaved over and started dry heaving. This time on the grass.

**5 minutes later**

Jas: "Gee, you ok? We can walk you home."

"Yea that's a great idea. Can we go now?"

Jas: "Yea Gee, I know today has been hard for you."

I started to stand up, but I got all wobbly knees. I felt like I had Wet Lindsay stick legs. I started to fall back slowly, and then it went black.

**20 minutes later**

I hear yodeling. That means Rosie is calling Sven. Uhhh why is it so bright out here? I started to sit up.

Rosie: "Don't Gee; Sven is going to carry you home. You're in no shape to walk home."

"Ok thanks Sven. I don't feel so good. I feel a bit drowsy actually."

Sven: "Jah! Jah! Chicky Me ah take zee home jah you wittle warrior."

Dave: "It's ok Sven. I got her."

When did Dave get here? Dave lifted me up in his arms and I collapsed against his chest. He smelled good, not sweaty, but boyish.

**6:00 pm**

Where am I? All I remember is being at the park and Dave and Emma. Ughhh my head hurts like a billio.

**5 seconds later**

"Gee! You're finally up! Are you ok? I was so worried," Dave cried.

"I'm fine noodles. Just a bit hazy. Anything you want to tell me Dave?"

"Not at the moment…Why?"

"You've just been a bit stand-off-ish lately."

He got a sad look on his eyes. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead he walked over, sat on my bed, and gave me a number 5.

"Sorry Gee. I still love you. I'll call you tomorrow. I'm away laughing on a fast camel."

And so he left me laying there in my confusiosity.


	6. Knutschfleck

**Knutschfleck**

Monday, October 17th

**11:00 am**

Just woke up. Mutti said I could stay home today because of my fainting/barfing episode yesterday. It feels so nice to sleep in. I think I'll just lay here for a while.

**10 minutes later**

Mutti just so rudely barged into my room. "Georgie, I made an appointment for 12:30 to go see the doctor. I don't like how sick you were yesterday and your elbows are looking funny again." The only reason she wants me to go to the doctor is so she can flirt with Dr. Clooney. She could care less about how I feel.

**5 seconds later**

Mutti still hasn't left my room. "Mutti, the appointment isn't for another hour. Why are you still in my room?"

"I'm looking around for your leather skirt. I want to wear it tomorrow to the club."

"You are not borrowing my skirt. It's new and I haven't even worn it yet."

"Georgia, I'll give you money for new makeup if you let me wear it."

"Fine, deal."

She can be such a good Mutti sometimes. This is marvy because I do need a new pair of boy entrancers for Rosie's party on Saturday.

**12:30 pm**

At Dr. Clooney's office now. I don't think Mutti could've worn a tighter top. It's giving her a uniboob and she looks like a prostitute. I will write a novel someday and it will be titled Confessions of Georgia Nicholson: What it's Really like to Have a Prostitute Mother.

**20 minutes later**

"Hi Doctor! It's so good to see you again. How have you been?" Mutti's flirting is so obvious it's disgusting.

"I've been well. It's always busy here. What's seems to be the matter with you Georgia?"

I wanted to scream, "My boyfriend did number 10 with his ex and didn't tell me. I don't know why I'm here. I only fainted because my prostitute of a mother dragged me here because she thinks I have a fainting problem. The only reason I fainted in the first place is because my mutti can't be bothered to go shopping for food!" But of course I didn't. I was about to say something more sane when my mutti took it as her cue to speak.

"Oh Doctor, I don't know what's the matter with her. She just had a bit of a fainting spell yesterday and her elbows look funny again."

After weighing me on the scale Dr. Clooney decided that I should go on a diet. Since I only weighed 43.2 kgs (98 lbs). Not a normal diet. I have to go on a diet where I'm forced to eat. I've never had a problem eating. There's just never food in the house.

**2:00 pm**

Back home from the doctor's office. I decided to take a nap. I've got so much on my mind. I don't think I'll ever sleep ZZZzzzzzzzzzz.

**5:30 pm**

I love waking up to my Vati screaming, "Georgia answer the bloody phone!"

Answering the phone.

"Hello welcome to Loonsville. How may I help you?"

"Well you can help me by sitting outside on your wall with me sex kitty."

"Dave?"

"That's my name don't wear it out.'

"Are you sure I won't be too much of a distraction for you? I wouldn't want to distract you from footie or ummm talking about chicken poop or anything."

"Gee just come out here please. I've been waiting for an hour already."

"Fine, but if you're in a mood I'm leaving you out there David."

**10 seconds later**

I didn't even bother doing anything in the looks department. He obviously saw me barfing yesterday and hasn't dumped me yet.

"Kittykat, I told you never to call me by my full name."

I ignorez-voused him. I thought I said if he was in a mood I was leaving.

"Stop ignoring me kittykat. I know I give you the horn."

"Actually right now you're not. If you want to break up with me Dave go ahead. I can't stand being treated like this."

I started crying I don't know why. It's not even the fact that he did the full monty with Emma. Just the fact that he feels like he can't tell me is what hurts. He came over and pulled me into a hug. I collapsed against his chest. He smelled all boyish again.

"I'm not going to dump you. I wasn't even thinking about it. I love you Gee. Don't you know that?"

"I want to think you do, but the way you've been acting lately is making me all confuzzled. I don't get it before you were always Dave the Laugh and now you're Dave the Unlaugh. I hate it I hate the new you. I want you back. The Real you; the Dave that snogs me senseless instead of hugging me."

I pushed him off because I couldn't take it anymore, but then he did something surprising. He said, "I don't like the new me either." He pushed me against the wall and snogged me senseless. We were at number 6 with lib nibbling and then 7. Yess! But, then he pulled away.

"Gee, I've got a lot of explaining to do I know. If you give me until Friday I'll make it up to you. I promise." Then he started nuzzling on my neck. He was doing little sucky kisses from my collarbone to my ear. He stopped then and said, "You're mine and don't you ever forget that."

Tuesday, October 18th

**7:50 am**

Woke up late. Crap Jas is going to duff me up for this. She never can be late because she aspires to be a prefect. Why anyone would want to be a prefect like Wet Lindsay confuses me.

**8:30 am**

Pant, pant, pant, pant. At Jas' gate. "You're late Gee!" She huffed. "Oh my goodness did you and Dave have fun last night?"

"Not really Jas. Why?"

"You've got a love bite on your neck."

"Bugger Dave. Why would he do this to me? Jas I don't have any foundation with me. Do you."

"What would you do without me? Of course I do it's in my satchel."

Jas is definitely my best pally. I've got the love bite pretty much covered up.

**9:00 am Assembly**

"Georgia Nicholson you are such a tart. I don't know why Robbie ever went out with you. That love bite on your neck looks so trampy," Wet Lindsay sneered at me.

"Bug off Lindsay at least my hair doesn't look like an octopus."

"Detention for harassing a prefect Georgia Nicholson," Hawkeye boomed.

**10:00 am German**

Rosie likes my love bite. She showed me the one Sven gave her on her stomach. Why he would be sucking on her stomach I don't know. I don't ask these things.

"Herr Kaymer. How would you say love bite in German? I want to add it to my Vocabulary list," Rosie asked.

"Ahhh Miss Mees that won't be on the vocab final," Herr Kaymer said.

"But I want to know there's Vikings in Germany. What if I need to talk to them?"

"Rosemary Mees the word for love bite izz Knutschfleck. Now please stop asking silly questions."

**3:30 pm**

All over not an interesting day. In detention at lunch I had to write lines. The lines said, "I will respect authority at all times." Ha Wet Lindsay authority? I don't think so. I taped 5 pens together and wrote the lines that way. Very full of geniousiosity on my part.

**3:45 pm**

I see all the Foxwood lads and Dave. I'm going to duff him up.

"Gee, I see you and Dave had fun last night. Not as much fun as when you see your costume for Saturday hahaha," Rollo snickered.

I forgot about that whole costume fandango. I don't have time to worry about that. I've got to duff up Dave right now.

"Dave, I'm going to duff you up so bad. I got a detention for this Knutschfleck today!"

"Catch me if you can," Dave shouted as he ran off.

I'm going to have to run after him now. This is bloody great!


	7. Ro Ro's Potion

**Ro Ro's Potion**

Wednesday, October 19th

**6:30 am**

Wow this is weird. I never wake up this early! Owww my legs hurt. I ran after Dave like a loony yesterday and never caught up to him. So I gave up. I used my glaciosity approach by not trying to look for him. It usually gets him to crawl back.

**10 minutes later**

Straightening hair because I have so much time. This also does a vair good job of covering up my love bite. I think I'll call it a Dave sensor from now on.

**15 minutes later**

My hair looks pretty bloody great if you ask me. Now for makeup… I've got to put on natural make up so Hawkeye doesn't freak.

**30 minutes later**

Natural makeup is done. All I've used is my new chocolate lippy, cover up, blush, and 9 coats of mascara. I look natural without trying too hard.

**7:30 am in the Kitchen**

Libby is downstairs eating cereal. This is a miracle! We actually have food in the house. I was so happy about this until I saw Mutti wearing an apron with her nungas all over the place.

"Georgia, I want you to eat a lot from now on like Dr. Clooney said."

"Mutti, I love eating! I wouldn't be so vair skinny if you went grocery shopping more often."

"Shut up Georgia! You know I hate food shopping, but that's all fixed now since we hired a personal food shopper."

A vair gorgey man walked into the kitchen. "Connie, is this good for today?" Oh my jelloid knickers I think I feel the horn about to blow!

"Yes, Jason you've done a wonderful job picking out food. Thank you so much. We'll see you next Wednesday with more food. I'll give you my number just in case."

Of course Mutti would give him her number. She's too old for him. He's left now. "Oh Georgia don't give me that cold stare. He's not into girls anyways." He's gay? Wow and I thought I was getting the horn.

**8:15 am**

Just finished eating delicious chocolate chip pancakes when the door bell sounded. "Gee, Dave's here to walk to school with you hurry up!"

**10 seconds later**

Walking out of the door to walk with Dave. He's gorgey, so fit. Why did I ever like a homosexualist hand bag Italian instead of him?

**8:20 am**

Walking to Jas' with Dave. We're holding hands and walking. I told him about the gay food man. He laughed like a loony. I don't know why he thought it was so funny I thought a gay man was gorgey.

"Kittykat, the homosexual with the handbag and now this. I'm sorry to say I'm not on the turn. "

"Ah but Dave you're still gorgey."

"I know sex kitty. That's why you can't keep your hands off of the biscuit"

"Don't be so vain Dave. There are better looking boys out there."

"Hmmm maybe. But, are there better lib nibblers out there?"

And with that he pushed me into a bush, but I pulled him with me so we both fell in. Lib nibbling extravaganza here we come!

**8:40 am Jas' house**

"You're late," Miss prissy knickers announced.

"We were otherwise detained Jas. I'm sure you can understand that," Dave smirked.

Jas didn't find that funny and huffed off. "Nice new love bite by the way Gee."

"Dave, I'm going to strangle you," I shouted but it was too late. He ran off towards Foxwood yelling, "At least everyone knows you're mine now. I've given you the biscuit trademark tattoo!"

**Assembly**

Rosie told me that she found a cure for the love bite on her stomach and that she'll help me get rid of mine. I'm going to hers after school. Let's just hope this "cure" doesn't involve fish.

**2:00 pm**

Forty-five years of being cooped up at Stalag 14 interrupted by only two Jammy Dodger breaks. This day official reeks of Libby's pooey nappies. At least this morning in the bush was fun.

**4:00 pm On the Way to Rosie's**

I can't wait to get this love bite off. People have been giving me strange looks all day. I could also hear "tart" and "tramp" a couple times.

**4:30 pm Rosie's**

Rosie's parents are never home. No wonder she's always highest on the snogging scale. As soon as we got into her house she rushed into the kitchen.

**10 minutes later**

She's putting stuff into a blender. So far I've seen water, milk, sugar, Vaseline, oatmeal, and ice go in there.

**5 minutes later**

Oh! Now she added fish. Of course I knew she would. Typical Rosie.

**1 minute later**

"Rosie, I'm not drinking that."

"Of course you don't drink it silly! You just put it on the love bite like lotion."

**20 minutes later**

I have this sick, sticky goo on my neck. It smells really bad too.

"Rosie, how long does this stuff stay on for?"

"An hour give or take."

Ewww I have to keep this on for an hour?

"To pass the time you can tell me how the whole Dave fandango is going."

**1 hour later**

I spilled the whole story to Rosie. I told her how Dave told me to give him until Friday. How he acts like nothing is wrong at all. I also told her how at certain points he just freaks out.

"Gee, he might act like nothing is wrong, but you have to let him know you're not ok with his mood swings."

Wow that's deep for Ro Ro

**20 minutes later**

Rosie washed the icky potion off of me and… IT WORKED! No more love bites.

"Thanks Ro Ro. I love you!"

"Gee, I'm not on the turn, but you can give me a Viking hug."

I hugged Rosie, but as part of a Viking hug you have to shout, "Jah!" when you hug a person.

**10:00 pm**

The loons are out at one of Uncle Eddie's shows. Libby is being babysat by Cousin James. I have the house to myself. This is nice. I'm so tired ZZZzzzzzzz


	8. Fishy Beret

**Fishy Beret**

Thursday, October 20th

**8:00 am**

"GINGEY GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BEDDY BED!" Libby screamed in my ear.

O my goodness. Jas is going to strangle me I'm going to be late.

"COME ON BAD BOY SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL TIME MR. POTATO SAYS SO!"

**8:15 am**

Teeth brushed hair brushed, uniform on… Where's my beret?

**5 minutes later**

"Vati have you seen my beret?"

"Georgia you're so irresponsible. Did you lose it again?"

"No, Vati it's just walked off of course."

**8:25 am**

Running to Jas'. I'm going to have to go beret-less.

**8:40 am**

"Gee! You're late let's go. I don't want a tardy mark or I won't be a prefect."

"Jas, you can't be a prefect anyways. You don't wear a thong and you don't have stick legs."

"Shut up Georgia."

**Assembly**

"Gee missing something?" Ro Ro asked. She was waving my beret in her hand.

"Thanks Ro Ro I owe you."

"You can repay me by being my bridesmaid."

"Of course Ro Ro. I'm just not wearing a furry dress."

"Don't be silly Gee! There are furry shoes and knickers too."

Oh this will be interesting. I put my beret on. It smells fishy.

"Viking queen, why does my beret smell like fish?"

"Sven used it as a plate for his dinner last night Gee. Sorry Gee. He thought it looked very Vikingish."

**French**

Mme Slack announced today that we will be going to France again. This time Foxwood will be joining us. Yesss!

"Girls I understand you are tres excited mais you must act respectable. Stalag 14 is a well known school BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH."

Jools passed me a note:

_ Gee,_

_ I'll give you more tips for France. It's not like we'll be sleeping in our rooms. Haha… by the way are you ready for tomorrow?_

_ -Jools_

Passed her a note back:

_Jools,_

_ Where are you learning all these 'tips' from? I must know. I'm having a nervy b thinking about tomorrow. Ace Gang snogging scale update during break._

_ -Gee_

A ball of white hit my head:

_Gee,_

_ Pay attention in class. You're going to need it for your exams._

_ -Jas_

Turned to Jas and said, "Why would I take notes in Froggers? I'll just end up copying yours anyways." That put her in a huff and she ignorez-voused me. I don't know why she cares about my exam scores anyways.

**German**

Ahh! Herr Kaymer time. Rosie started waving her hand right when bell rang.

"Yes Miss Mees?"

"Herr Kaymer, will you be coming with us to France? I heard Miss Wilson is chaperoning."

Herr Kaymer turned bright red. "Yes Miss Mees I will be there. I'm going to help Miss Wilson with keeping boys and girls separated at night. Is that all?"

"Ummm. Will you and Miss Wilson be sharing a room?"

Herr Kaymer turned as red as a tomato and said, "Let's learn about the Kochs."

"I wonder if Miss Wilson will meet his Koch family in France," Mabs snickered.

**Blodge**

We have a sub today. Mr. Crawler or something like that, and we're dissecting frogs. Jools took this time to have a coughing fit. The sub told her to go take a water break.

**30 minutes later**

Jools came back. "Where were you?" I mouthed. "Rollo," Jools mouthed back. During school snogging good idea.

**Break**

"Where is everyone on the snogging scale," Rosie asked, "I would like to announce Sven and I got to 10."

"Oh my goodness! When?" We all asked in unison except Ellen, she was still dithering.

"Last weekend, but we haven't checked up in a while so sorry I'm just saying now. Where is everyone else?"

Officially Jools, Mabs, and I are at 9. Jas is at 7 and Ellen is at 6 ¾.

"Tom respects me enough to wait," Jas remarked, "We're not going to do number 10 until marriage."

"Well that's great and all for you Jas, but my mum says 'Boys are like cars you have to try them out before you settle.'" Jools said.

"Amen," I said.

"And that's why you and Dave got to 9 on the first night," Jas replied, "That's so tartish of you Georgia."

"Jas, we had been secret snogging for almost a year before we started going out," I said.

"Leave it alone Jas. We all have different ideals. Obviously no one else here has your same opinions, but that doesn't mean you have to bash Gee. We're happy for you that you and Tom have a pure relationship," Mabs said.

Well that put Jazzy in a spazzy and she spent the rest of the day ignoring everyone except Ellen.

**4:00 pm**

Walking to meet the Foxwood boys. Jas immediately ran up to Tom and said, "Let's go. I think I found a new species of chicken poop you might want to see." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off with her.

"What's Jazzy Spazzy's problem?" Ed asked.

"She's mad because I told her off today. She was calling Gee a tart. So typical of her," Mabs replied.

Dave was standing there looking all gorgey. "Hey kittykat," he said. I didn't even have a chance to say anything else because he picked me up and ran off with me.

**4:15 pm**

Dave stopped running and let me down. "Where are we hornmeister?"

"Not going to tell you until you say 'Jack the biscuit, who I love with all my heart where are we?"

"Fine. Jack the biscuit, who I love with all my heart where are we?"

"Good Gee. I'll tell you. We're in my special place. This is where I go to think."

Awww he's so sweet he has a thinking spot. "What do you think about here Dave?"

"Mainly you and what I have to tell you tomorrow."

"Oh about that…"

"Gee I know it's making you nervous, but don't worry about it I'll explain it all to you tomorrow."

**5:00 pm**

After a bit of snogging, Dave said he had to leave to go to Rollo's. Supposedly they have to finish my costume for Saturday.

"What is the costume?" I asked

"Not going to tell you."

"Well I'm not going to snog you until you tell me."

"Kittykat, you can't resist my charms."

He leaned into me and touched my forehead to his. I can do this I thought. He started playing with my hair and doing sucky kisses from my collar bone to my ear. Then he did a little 6 ¾. I moaned. I can't do this anymore. So I turned towards him for full frontal.

**10:00 pm**

I wonder what my costume is. Mutti forced me to eat 100 kilograms of food tonight no joke. I'm so stuffed I ZZzzzzzzz.


	9. My Friends are Druggists I tell You

**My Friends are Druggists I tell you**

Friday, October 21st

**7:00 am**

Oh shizznaps. Today is FRIDAY! Dave and Emma ugh oh bugger.

**5 minutes later**

Ringing Jas

"Err Hello?"

Oops she must have just woken up.

"Jas it's me."

"And who would that be?"

"Jas it's Georgia."

"Can you call back later? There's this show on the animal planet right now that's about…"

I hung up. Like I really want to hear about a show that talks about chicken poop and voles.

**10 seconds later**

Phone ringing it's probably Jas

"Hello Jas I don't have time to talk about chicken poop. Bye!"

"Sex kitty I had no intention of talking about chicken poop."

"Oh hi erm Dave uhhh sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"Don't go all Ellen on me please Gee. I just wanted to tell you this camel won't be at school today, but I'll pick you up at your house at 5."

"Ummmm…"

"What Gee?"

"Hmm nothing never mind."

"It's ok sex kitty. I know you want to explore these pants. And don't worry we'll have plenty of time."

"You're so vain. That's not what I."

"And so are you kittykat. Don't worry I've got the chocolate like I said I would. I know that's what you were wondering. Gotta go. Pip! Pip!"

**7:30 am**

I love actually eating in this house. I'm scarfing down these delicious strawberry crepes.

**8:00 am Jas' wall**

"Gee, I'm so sorry I forgot it was Friday. I got you some good luck midget gems."

I still don't know where she keeps them but I'm going to take them anyways as I'm about to have a nervy b.

**8:30 am School**

"Georgia Nicholson early. That's quite a change. What happened did Davey boy dump you? Are here to have to have an emergency meeting with your gang because you're so upset," Wet Lindsay smirked.

"Leave her alone Lindsay. Dave didn't dump her. He really likes her. Obviously Massimo and Robbie didn't feel the same with you since they both dumped you," Jas said.

Wow Jazzy Spazzy to the rescue. She didn't even flick her fringe when she said it. It's a miracle.

**8:45 am**

The whole Ace Gang is at school. I told them all about my phone conversation with Dave.

"Errm Georgia umm chocolate like ummm what do you ummm err use that for?" Ellen dithered.

"Something Jas wouldn't approve of," Mabs remarked.

"It's fun!" Jools expressed.

We all looked at her except Rosie she just said, "Ah yes Jools it is. Sven and I did it too, but we used kandisockren instead."

"Ro Ro that's just chocolate in Swedish," Jas said.

"Ah Oui mon Jazzy Spazzy, but it's very different from English chocolate," Rosie replied.

"Back to Gee now," Mabs said, "What can we do to make you less nervy?"

"OOO I know!" Ro Ro cried, "I have something for you."

She handed me two little white pills. "What are these Ro Ro?"

"Sven gave them to me. There nervy Swedish pills. He told me they work wonders. They relax you."

So I popped them in my mouth and swallowed.

**1:30 pm Nurse's Office**

Where am I?

**5 seconds later**

Why am I in the nurse's office?

**10 seconds later**

ROSIE!

**5 minutes later**

The nurse said I took some bad Tylenol or something. She said I can just lay here for the rest of the day.

**3:30 pm**

Walking home with the Ace Gang.

"Rosemary Mees! I'm going to duff you up so bad!"

"Calm down Gee," Rosie said, "It wasn't just my idea. Jas told us how you were about to have a nervy b and we decided to help you calm down."

"By drugging me? I could've died."

"Oh Gee Shut up! We didn't want you to crack or be around when you did," Jools retorted.

"Dec gave them to us and his dad is a doctor so we knew you would be fine," Ellen said.

For once she didn't dither.

"So you and the boys were all in on this?"

"Well yes except you and Dave of course," Mabs said.

"Now come on Gee we're coming home with you to help you get ready," Jas said.

Oh what great friends I have…


	10. Dave the Romantic

**Dave the Romantic**

Friday, October 21st

**4:00 pm**

"Here wear this," Rosie said.

"Ro Ro why are you telling me what to wear?"

"Just do it now! Or I'll let Sven help you put it on," Rosie demanded. Vikings can be rather pushy sometimes.

"We picked out an outfit for you Gee because we knew you wouldn't have a lot of time to get ready," Jazzy said. Awwww my Aces can be so sweet sometimes.

**5 minutes later**

I put the outfit on and it is vair groovy. It is a black and white striped dress. The dress has three quarter length puffy sleeves and the bottom has a little ruffle. Jools made me wear my black ballet flats in case we walk somewhere or something.

**10 seconds later**

Jas is doing my hair and Jools is doing my makeup. I only trust Jools with my makeup because Jas would make me look too natural, Rosie would make me look like a Viking, Ellen would dither about what eye shadow to use, and Mabs would make me look like a tart, which I'm not.

**30 minutes later**

"You look smashing Gee!" Mabs exclaimed.

'Vikinglicious of course would be the word," Ro Ro said.

**5 minutes later**

I'm going to have a nervy b still. It's nice having my besties here, but I'm still nervous.

"Do you have any idea what is going to happen tonight?" I asked them all.

"Dave told Tom part of it," Jas said, "You'll be fine Gee, I promise."

**10 minutes later**

The Ace Gang is trying to keep me preoccupied. Ro Ro is going over everything we'll be doing at her Beachy Partayyy. She bought some new truth or dare game to try out. This should be interesting.

**5 minutes later**

I can see Dave walking up the street. Nervy B Alert! Nervy B Alert! My legs have started to go all jelloid.

"Snap out of it!" Mabs shouted in my face.

"Here don't forget your errmmm chocolate lippy," Ellen said.

**45 seconds later**

Dave is knocking at the door. I went to answer it.

"Hey Gee," he said and gave me a little number 3, "Hi girls. Thanks for helping Gee get ready because we know she must look like a sex kitty at all times."

"No problem Dave anytime you need anything we can help," Jas replied.

So he was in on this too this whole let's help Georgia get ready. Hmmmmm

**5 minutes later**

Walking the opposite way of town. "Where are we going Dave?"

"Ah kittykat, that's for me to know and you to find out."

**10 minutes later**

Thank you baby Jesus that Jools had me wear these shoes. I wouldn't be able to walk this far in heels.

**10 seconds later**

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**15 seconds later**

We're at the park on the other side of town. Dave has a picnic set up. This is so cute. He patted the spot next to him, and I sat down.

**30 minutes later**

We haven't really said anything yet to each other. "Dave, this food is so good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Actually kittykat, I can't cook to save my life this is all mutti's doing."

I laughed and said, "Haha me neither. I tried to make cookies once and the whole oven started smoking."

"We make a pretty dysfunctional couple then," Dave laughed.

**5 seconds later**

After we were both done eating, Dave rolled over onto his stomach and pulled me next to him.

"Georgia, I have to tell you something."

"I know."

"Ok here it goes, please just wait until I'm finished to say anything. When you chose Massimo over me I was really upset. I wanted you more than I ever wanted anything before. I figured out that I loved you, and I told you, but you still chose the Italian stallion," he paused for a second.

"I was still going out with Emma, so I did the one thing with her that I wanted most to do with you. I did the full monty with her. The whole time I kept wishing it was you even though it obviously wasn't," he paused again and it looked like he was going to cry.

"Gee, I didn't love her like I love you. It sounds bad, but I didn't even like her that much. After we did it, I thought it was ok. I thought it was ok because you were probably doing it with Massimo too."

Oh my goodness! He had thought I did the full monty with Massimo.

"But then, last Friday when we got so close to it, I realized you hadn't done it with him. You called Jools to sleep over at her house, and I knew why. That's why I became so miffed. I realized that the full monty with Emma was worse than I thought. I did it because I wanted it to be you and I thought you were doing it too. When I realized you hadn't done it before I decided I wanted to wait. I know that's not normal for a guy to want to wait, it's usually the girl, but it doesn't matter Gee because: You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything."

He then pulled out a little present for me. I opened it up, and inside was a ring.

"It's not what you think it is Gee. It's a purity ring. I have one on too. It means that you'll stay pure in your relationship until you know it's the right time. Can I put it on you?"

I nodded and he slipped it on my wedding ring finger.

"Thanks Gee this means a lot to me."

We sat there in silence for a while just staring at each other.

**10 minutes later**

"Dave, I love you too. I love you more than any boy I've ever known. But, if we're going to be all honest I have to admit something. Mabs and Ellen spied on footie practice when you told Tom everything and then they told me. I'm sorry—"

He cut me off and said, "I figured. Tom said he saw some rustling in the bushes. Why else do you think I asked the Ace Gang to help you today? I knew you knew and that's why you were so nervous all week it's ok."

"Oh ok then. Why did you think I had done it with Massimo then?"

"He was just so much older and I figured that he would've had more experience with girls so I just figured."

"Good. I thought you were going to say because you thought I was a common tart or something like that. And by the way what are the boundaries with this purity ring?"

"Hahaha sex kitty I knew you would ask. Just the full monty or number 10 as you girls say. Number 9 is open for business."

"Ooo-er."

"Well if I do recall it's my turn to return the favor."

He gave me his cheeky smile and leaned in to kiss me, but then he traveled downward. He lifted up my dress. Whooo! Number 9 again. I moaned out of pleasure. After a while he stopped and we just lay there watching the sunset.


	11. Author Note

**Hello Everyone!**

** I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story. I wanted Dave and Gee to have a way less serious relationship and that's not how it ended up. I will probably be starting a new story. The new story will be funnier and way less serious.**

**Thanks everyone who has read this.**


	12. I'm back!

Hello Readers,

First of all I would like to say thank you to **Chaela-laughluuurver**, **Caitlin**, and **TheHairyEyeBall** you have all helped me so much with your reviews. After looking at this story for a while, I have decided I will continue with it. I had already started another story but have decided to combine them. Hope you like!

Thanks,

DevineOne


	13. Places to go, People to see

**Places to go, People to see**

Saturday, October 22nd

**10:00am**

Woke up by myself this morning. No screaming Vati, no pooping Libby, no prostitute Mutti. This is nice. I could get used to this…

**5 seconds later**

Flippering flipping flip! What is that on my ring finger?

**½ second later**

Whooo! I thought I was married for a bit there. Now I remember last night.

**10 seconds later**

Not that I don't want to marry Dave or anything. I can see myself with him, but not right now… I don't have princess fantasies like Jas

**15 seconds later**

Phones ringing…speak of the devil…I mean think.

"Hello welcome to elatedville where we can do it your way, but don't get crazzyyy!"

"Hi Gee! You're in a good mood this morning."

"Hey Jazzy so good to hear from my besty pally. I'm in such a good mood because last night after Dave picked me up we went to the park and we had a picnic and snogged and stuff and then—"

"Gee?"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!"

Hey now that's my line she can't use my line!

"Jazzy Spazzy that's my line."

"I know…Wow that felt good! I wanted to see what you would do when I said that to you since you always so rudely do it to me when I talk about Tom."

"You mean Hunky monkey?"

She hung up…That's what I always do to her no fair!

**20 seconds later**

Ringing Jas

"Hello?"

"Hi Jas it's me."

"Oh hello Gee!"

"You already said hello."

And then I hung up. That will show her. I'm so full of cleverosity.

**10:30am**

What has Jason ordered for brekkie today? Yummm strawberry Belgian waffles.

**11:00am**

Phone Ringing

"Hey girl hey! It's Jools by the way."

"Hi Jools!"

"I heard about last night with Dave. Aww he's such a romantic. You two are adorable together."

"Fanks Jools. But do you mind if I ask how you heard?"

"Radio Tom. Dave told Tom who told Rollo who told me."

"Ahhh I see. No wonder Hunky and Po work so well. They should have their own radio station."

"Ahhh oui and we could dance on their station"

"No Jools there's no dancers on radio stations."

"Yea I know, but there are at the concerts they host. Duh! By the way Rollo wants to talk to you."

"Hey Gee. I heard you and my boy David had oodles of fun last night. Ay?"

I heard Jools biff him in the background.

"Ahh geez Jools stop or it's gonna mess up my technique."

I heard Jools say, "What technique?"

"Oh you're gonna pay for that," Rollo said.

"I'm sorry but I have things to do people to see. I don't want to hear about your lovey dovey business. Rollo get to the point."

"Well let's just say you're gonna love your outfit tonight I just saw the finished product."

"Dang it. I forgot about that…What is it?"

"Gee I got places to people to see. Ta Ta!"

He hung up. That's my line. What is with people taking my lines?

**20 seconds later**

Phone ringing

"Rollo I swear to Big G if you tease me about this surprise outfit one more time I'm going to come around to Jools' house and duff you up."

"Sexkitty, you're a little tense today. What if I help ease that tension?"

"Ooo-er"

"I didn't mean it like that kittykat."

"Of course you didn't David."

"I told you never to call me—"

"David Mitchell Evans"

"Don't call me that Georgia or I'll be forced to kidnap you and run away with you."

"And how would you do that?"

"Like this."

All of a sudden there were two huge hands around my waist

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Calm down sex kitty it's only the biscuit."

And then he picked me up, flung me over his shoulder, and ran all the way to his house with me.


	14. 1,2,3

**1,2,3**

**Dave's House**

"Gee I'm gonna have to put you down soon. You're humongous nungas are weighing me down."

I will now ignorez-vous him for that rude comment.

**15 seconds later**

"Are you ignorez-vousing me kittykat?"

I didn't answer him

"I'll take that as a yes, but I bet you can't ignore this"

He leaned in and gave me a number 5 and then went straight to nip libbling. Why do I always give into his biscuit charms? I guess I can stop ignorez-vousing him since his nip libbling is beyond marvy! I didn't know where to put my hands so I put one on the back of his neck and the other accidentally brushed his trouser snake area. "Pretty keen for more, aren't you sex kitty?"

"Ahem! Ahem! David, What would Diana think if she saw you outside like this? At least hide behind the wall by the mail box. That's what Tyler and I always used to do."

Who is this girl?

"You and Tyler did a lot of things Diana wouldn't approve of."

"Ughhh and how would you know?"

"My room was right next to yours Gem. Believe me at first I thought he was killing you, but then I learned better."

Oh so this is his sister!

"Hmmmpfff Dave that's just disgusting. You're such a pervert! Anyways who is your girly-friend?"

"Gemma, I'd like you to meet Georgia, my girlfriend. Georgia, this is Gemma, my loony sister."

"Oh my gilly gosh brillopads!" she shrieked, "Girlfriend? Oh my gosh David Mitchell Evans finally!"

She ran over to where I was and gave me the biggest hug. "Georgia, I've heard so much about you! It's so ahmazing that I finally get to meet you!"

**10 seconds later**

Ok this girl is a little too hyper. I'm not that amazing of a person.

**2 seconds later**

Ok I am haha.

**5 minutes later**

"I'm so very happy you two are together. WOWSERZ! I'm gonna go tell Tyler now. I can't wait to tell him. Both of you should probably go in soon. Diana didn't even know you went out Dave. She was quite worried about you. You probably have a million texts," Gemma said.

She got up to leave, but then said, "Awwwww group hugs!" She pulled us into a Gemma sandwich and then flounced inside the house.

**2 seconds later**

"Why the strange look kittykat? Did Gemma's perkiness get to you?"

"No, but why is Gemma so perky?"

"I got the laughs and Gemma got the hyper genes."

"Your family is vair loony."

"Not as loony as yours!"

"Are"

"Aren't"

"Are"

"Aren't'

"Are"

Then he touched his forehead to mine and said, "Are not kittykat" and gave me a sweet number 5.

**30 seconds later**

6

**5 minutes later**

6 ½

**2 minutes later**

NO DAVE STOP STOPPING!

"Phwoarr great snogging sex kitty."

"Nunngh"

"Ahh come on stupid brain let's go inside. You can meet my Mutti."

"David Mitchell Evans, who told you about stupid brain?"

"Kittykat, never use my full name ever again. It makes me cringe. And who do you think?"

"Radio Jas"

**Inside Dave's House**

Dave's house is very nice and orderely on the inside. Personally I don't think it fits him but whatever.

**5 seconds later**

In the kitchen there was this very pretty woman. No I am not on the turn.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Georgia. Georgia this is my mom."

I shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans."

She just stared at me for a while and then said, "Oh Georgia! It's so nice to finally meet you. Dave tells me about all of his friends and you are the one I've wanted to meet the most. You're so adorable. And I hear the two of you are dating now?"

"Yes, Mutti we are. Now stop scaring her. I want to show kit—Georgia her surprise. Gemma's been waiting forever."

"Ah yes I think that would be fine, but hurry up because lunch is almost ready and Tyler is coming too."

**Dave's Bedroom**

"Dave your Mutti is very pretty."

"Haha same thing Rollo says every time he comes over. You're not on the turn are you?"

"Of course not!" I leaned in and snogged him number 6 and it's ok because he's my boyfriend and I can do this whenever I want to.

**5 seconds later**

Bed snogging oooo-er.

**10 seconds later**

7

**2 minutes later**

8

**5 minutes later**

I pulled away and Dave kind of made a "Hummmm" noise. Haha he's probably been given stupid brain.

"Dave can I see my outfit now?"

"GEMMMMAAAAAA!" Dave shouted

"DAVIDDDDD!" she shouted back.

**Gemma's Room**

Gemma has the coolest room with knob ever. It looks like it came out of PB Teen Magazine…no joke. She even has a back room which she calls her design room.

"Gem is studying fashion at Cambridge. She's quite the stylista," Dave told me.

Gemma is pretty and smart geezz.

"Oooo Dave so that's why you always dressed better than the handbag horse," I chuckled.

"Well you see me, Tyler, and the Glam Clan basically became her models. So being full of biscuitosity and all it kind of rubbed off on me," Dave said.

"Who's Tyler and the Glam Clan?" I asked.

"The Glam Clan is what my best friends and I called ourselves. There was me, Lindy, Mer, Cal, Elle, and Rylee. And Tyler he's my boyfriend. We've been together since we were 15 and we—"

"Gem shut up! Now show kittykat the outfit you, me, and Rollo worked so hard on," Dave cut her off.

"Ok fine, but Gee remind me to tell you the story later you would love it," Gemma said.

"Ok close your eyes kitty," Dave said.

Gemma and Dave led me into a corner of the room. "When I say 3 you can open," Dave said.

"1…..2…2 ½…..2 ¾…..3!" Dave shouted

WOW THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!


	15. not a real chapter, but need your help!

Hello everyone! So sorry this is not a real chapter. I haven't updated in a while, but will definitely this weekend sorry for the wait. I'm in a little bit of a writer's block right now and still don't know what the outfit should be…

So in conclusion, if you have any ideas please either inbox me them or put it under reviews.

Thanks so much,

Xx Devineone


	16. where am i?

I would personally like to thank all my reviewers so far. When I first started writing this fanfic I swore to myself I would quickly complete the story. Little did I know just how much work that entails. It's a pet peeve ofmine when I read stories on here and I really like them and their not completed…I'm sorry since I've probably done that to a couple of you know. I would just like to say keep reviewing. I get really bad writer's block and that's the one thing that keeps me going. I love all of you!

Thanks,

Devineone

Special thanks to the following for your suggestions you're the best!:

TheCOMFYchairDunDunDUN

LovetheGrass

Hilaryemma45

**Chaela-laughluuurver**

Where am I?

**7:00 pm**

I'm up in my room…wearing Dave's outfit. No sillies I don't mean I'm wearing Dave's outfit. I'm wearing Dave's sister Gemma's outfit she designed for me. See that makes much better sense.

**2 ½ seconds later**

Yes, of course you'll probably want to know what I'm wearing…well it's a hula skirt with tropical flowers all around the waist. I'm wearing a coconut bra on top. Gemma even made this little flower clip I have in my hair it looks darling.

5 minutes later

Being full of wisdomosity when I first saw the outfit I knew there was more coming. Of course it's Dave the Laugh. He's not all there, if you know what I mean? And I think you do. So that is le fact why I have a tail and little kittykat ears on a headband. AKA I look like a cat in a coconut bra and hula skirt. It's a Dave the Laugh trademark that's for sure.

If I remember right Dave's exact words were, "Every beachy party needs a sex kitty kittykat."

**7:30 pm**

"Georgia, get you arse downstairs the doorbell is ringing!" If my Vati keeps using such foul language Libby is going to turn out more messed up than me ahahha. I make myself laugh. Anywhoo Dave is here now.

**2 seconds later**

"Well you're looking groovy Hawaiin sex kitty are you ready to boogie over to Rosies?"

"Well of course hornmeister you lead the way."

**Sunday, October 23****rd**

**3:00 am**

Where in God's pajamas am I? And what happened last night? I can't seem to remember. …

Sorry for the cliffy I thought I would make the party a little interesting.


End file.
